


Fuera De Tiempo

by plushiebird



Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Jealous Sherlock, M/M, Minor Violence, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:16:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1888011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plushiebird/pseuds/plushiebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Khan tiene un pequeño contratiempo que lo lleva a conocer a Sherlock Holmes y a John Watson por algunas horas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuera De Tiempo

**Author's Note:**

> Regalo de Navidad para Anita bonita <3

John estaba recogiendo plácidamente el desorden que Sherlock dejó en el apartamento mientras tomaba una taza de té cuando sintió una ligera pero fría corriente de aire pasar por su espalda junto con esa sensación, John sabía que alguien había entrado en el apartamento, así que se dio media vuelta y se encontró con Sherlock o al menos lo que parecía Sherlock, seguramente era él en algún disfraz impresionantemente real como a veces era su costumbre usar para ciertos casos.

Sólo que esto parecía un poco extremo, los rizos indomables estaban totalmente aplacados hacia atrás, su ropa era simple, oscura y muy ceñida, John sabía (lo había visto) que Sherlock no era especialmente musculoso, pero debajo de la tela se podían ver unos brazos y pectorales muy bien formados, Sherlock lo miraba con ojos fríos y analíticos, más pesados de lo normal.

Después de unos segundos de tensión, John rodó los ojos y volvió a lo que hacía, recogiendo una taza de la mesa.

-          Creo que esta vez te superaste Sherlock , pero no hay necesidad de sobreactuar el personaje del disfraz –

No hubo respuesta,  así que John decidió hacer la pregunta explícitamente.

-          ¿De qué trata el caso esta vez para que te vistas así?  -

Nada aún. Después de vivir con Sherlock durante estos meses John estaba completamente acostumbrado a hablar solo, a no esperar respuestas y que sus preguntas se quedaran en el aire pero ahora, bueno  ahora mismo una respuesta es necesaria, así que John  vuelve a dar media vuelta con su taza de té en la mano y empieza a caminar hacia Sherlock, quien está plantado en medio de la sala.

-          ¿Enserio? Sherlock, sé que eres el gran genio maravilla pero no esperes que adivine lo que pasa cuando llegas vestido así . . . –

Sintió una mano deslizándose por su cuello, levantándolo del suelo, inmediatamente su instinto despertó y soltando su taza de té tomó a Sherlock  por los hombros y lanzó un rodillazo al estómago del otro quien no se inmutó y en cambio aumentó la presión en su garganta, logrando cerrarla totalmente.

John acercó sus manos a las del hombre sosteniéndolo y lo miró fijamente a los ojos; no era Sherlock, tenían los mismos ojos misteriosos y grises pero los de su Sherlock no lo miraban tan fríamente al menos ya no, además había un notable brillo casi metálico en los ojos de aquél hombre. John abrió su boca para tratar de hacer algún sonido, pero sus pulmones parecían estar quemándose con la falta de oxígeno.

Sus ojos estaban a punto de rodar detrás de sus párpados cuando oyó vagamente la puerta abrirse y cerrarse con un portazo, un grito ahogado y después de unos segundos dos sonidos sordos que parecían terminar muy cerca de él,  entonces se sintió flotar antes de que su espalda golpeara contra el suelo y su garganta fuera liberada, cuando el reflejo de tomar una bocanada de aire sucedió se sintió como una puñalada en el pecho, entonces su mirada se hundió en un negro profundo.

. . . .

-          ¡John! Oh, mierda. . . –

Sherlock estaba de rodillas entre los dos cuerpos tirados en el piso de la sala,  afortunadamente ninguno de los estaba muerto, a un lado estaba John, recuperando la conciencia, tosiendo y tratando de incorporarse, Sherlock lo tomó de los brazos y volvió a empujarlo hacia el suelo.

-          Quédate ahí John. ¿Puedes oírme? ¿Estás lastimado? –

John no podía   responder, pero sí sentía las manos del detective sintiendo partes de su pecho y piernas, buscando alguna herida así que tomó las muñecas de Sherlock en sus manos y habló con una voz rasposa.

-          Estoy bien, al menos tan bien como un hombre estrangulado puede estar –

Sherlock sonrió y John  miró hacia el cuerpo tirado enfrente de él, el detective adivinó su pensamiento y se soltó del agarre del doctor, ayudándolo a incorporarse.

-          No está muerto, sólo lo inmovilicé por unos momentos –

Los dos voltearon a ver al hombre en el suelo y se encontraron con los mismos ojos fríos y calculadores de antes,  mirándolos fijamente, con una media sonrisa en la cara.

John seguía algo mareado así que sólo siguió sentado en el suelo, apoyándose en sus palmas mientras se dejaba ir un poco para atrás, ver a aquél hombre era como estar viendo al gemelo malo de Sherlock, si es que por alguna razón Sherlock resultaba ser el gemelo bueno.

Sherlock le había disparado en las rodillas, así que un pequeño charco de sangre brotaba todavía y manchaba la alfombra.

-          ¿Quién eres? – Sherlock es paró enfrente del hombre y lo miraba con desprecio  - ¿Quién te mandó? –

 

El hombre rodó su cabeza entre sus hombros y soltó una leve carcajada.

-          Mi nombre es Khan y por algún estúpido error o una infortunada coincidencia caí aquí  -

 

-          ¿Cómo que caíste? ¿A qué te refieres? –  John no entendía a qué se refería el demente aquél.

-          Un túnel de gusano, una conexión perdida entre las diferente partes del universo, tiempo y espacio, capaz de transportar materia –  Respondió Sherlock antes de que el otro pudiera hablar.

 

-          Exactamente, eres muy inteligente por lo visto o al menos entiende conceptos básicos que en tu época  consideran sólo teóricos – El hombre rió una vez más

 

John se levantó y trató de mantenerse en pie pero un mareo lo obligó a sentarse en el sillón. Colocó sus manos sobre su cuello, tocándolo delicadamente, cuando habló su voz sonada un poco más clara.

-          Pero, eso es una forma de viaje en el tiempo. ¿No es eso imposible? –

 

-          Nuestra tecnología y nuestro conocimiento del universo todavía no nos lo permite John –

Sherlock rodeó el cuerpo en el piso.

-          Pero como vemos aquí . . .   - 

El hombre finalizó la frase:

  - En un futuro lo es, al menos por accidente   -

John miró incrédulo a Sherlock

-          ¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que este demente dice la verdad?! –

-          Cállate, no me dejas pensar –

Sherlock respiró profundamente y cerró los ojos por unos segundos mientras los dos hombres restantes en el cuarto lo observaban. Cuando éste abrió los ojos, inmediatamente miró fijamente hacia el hombre en el suelo.

-          Es. . . simple John, mira su ropa, tela sintética que no se compara con ninguna de la que yo tenga conocimiento y eso es decir mucho. Y además de pequeños detalles están su ojos, seguramente los notaste, ese brillo casi metálico. Hace unos meses robé un archivo clasificado de la oficina de Mycroft y hablaba de un proyecto de modificación genética para soldados dando como resultados entre  otros detalles menores como ese brillo tan peculiar una fuerza sobrehumana, demostrada aquí al ser él capaz de casi matarte, inteligencia superior, capacidad de regeneración y una subsecuente frialdad hacia otros individuos; obviamente cancelado ya que no se tiene todavía la certeza de que no haya errores  en la codificación de una nueva cadena de ADN, pero parece que se retoma en un futuro -

 

 

John está perplejo, ¿Cómo es posible que Sherlock pueda creer todo lo que acaba de decir?

-          John, está enfrente de ti, mira sus rodillas,  les disparé de una distancia menor a 3 metros, no debería tener sus piernas en una pieza, sin embargo aquí está _Khan,_ sin la menor pista de dolor en su expresión y tratando de incorporarse –

Sherlock volvió a apuntar el arma hacia Khan quien, ya en totalmente erguido sólo levantó sus manos en señal de rendición.

-          Me rindo, tú pareces lo suficientemente inteligente como para ayudarme a volver a mi tiempo, me disculpo por haber tratado de matar a tu _compañero_ –

La última palabra salió de los labios de Khan con un tono burlón y sugestivo

-          Puedo percibir que eres muy apegado a él  -

Khan caminó hacia el sofá donde John estaba  y se sentó muy cómodamente junto a él, nunca dejando observar a Sherlock con una expresión orgullosa y burlona, Sherlock por su lado bajó el arma, le colocó el seguro y tomó asiento en su sillón enfrente al en que los otros estaban sentados y miró fijamente a John, quien se sentía atrapado entre las dos pesadas presencias rodeándolo. Al fin, Khan habló y Sherlock se enfocó en él.

-          Primero que nada explicaré por qué estoy aquí. En mi tiempo hay una gran guerra una que yo y mis _familiares_ empezamos. . . –

Khan hizo una pausa y frunciendo el ceño volteó y le sonrió a John

-          Acabo de darme cuenta, fuiste en el ejército. Un Capitán ¿cierto? –

Khan deslizó una de sus manos desde la rodilla de John hasta su muslo superior, Sherlock hizo una mueca de desprecio durante unos pocos segundos y John sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

-          Yo también soy un Capitán, de una manera muy diferente claro, dirijo una nave espacial pero bueno el título es lo que cuenta ¿No? -

John sintió las yemas de los dedos de Khan haciendo pequeños círculos en el interior de su muslo.

 

-          Guerra, tú la empezaste. ¿Qué pasó después? –

La voz de Sherlock estaba cargada con desprecio, era más profunda y dura. Khan, quien había estado observando de pies a cabeza al doctor miró a Sherlock y asintió.

 

-          Las naves están impulsadas por grandes reactores nucleares, el de la mía tuvo un pequeño error y creó una campo magnético muy fuerte, mi técnico no estaba disponible en el momento así que tuve que arreglar el problema yo mismo, pero hubo una descarga eléctrica que fue la coincidencia que hizo cruzarme con un túnel que me trajo hasta aquí  -

Khan terminó de explicar y dio un ligero apretón al muslo de John, sonriendo. Sherlock apretó los puños.

-          ¿Qué quieres que hagamos para que puedas largarte de aquí?  -

Khan retiró su mano del muslo de John y sacó un pequeño dispositivo, parecido a un reloj digital que estaba estrellado desde el centro hacia los lados.

-          Guíenme hasta esta ubicación, antes de que la succión del túnel me atrapara realicé cálculos en este pequeño aparato para saber en dónde se generaría  la reacción análoga al túnel que me trajo para acá, que por definición me llevará de vuelta, afortunadamente el aparato se congeló justo en el dato que necesitaba –

Sherlock se incorporó y caminó hacia Khan para tomar el aparato en sus manos. Tenía simples coordenadas.

-          John, investiga en dónde están estas coordenadas –

John se levantó apresuradamente, el mareo había pasado y corrió hacia su cuarto para prender  su laptop y buscar las coordenadas que eran:

51° 30′ 3″ N, 0° 7′ 19″ W

Unos minutos después John volvió a la sala para encontrarse con la misma situación en la que dejó a los gemelos malvados, el uno mirando al otro desde polos opuestos de la habitación, Sherlock tenía sus palmas juntas, debajo de su barbilla, Khan parecía estar listo para atacar, sus brazos estaban relajados y a los lados de su torso.

-          Es el puente de Westminster  -

Sherlock tomó su abrigo y le lanzo a John el suyo, quien por poco no lo alcanza.

-          Iremos en taxi  -

. . . .

Gracias a su calidad de médico y además de _médico militar_ John había estado en muchas situaciones tensas y extrañas, pero nada _nada_ pudo prepararlo para este momento.

Estaba sentado entre lo que parecía una pareja de malvados gemelos, uno aún más loco que el otro y los dos tratándolo como si  les perteneciera, como el juguete favorito de los dos y nadie  ( ni siquiera ellos mismos) se decidían quién se lo quedaba.

Khan acariciaba su rodilla izquierda en un gesto de pertenencia, a su derecha Sherlock tenía su palma apoyada en contra de su estómago, ambos respirándole muy cerca de la cara.

Los dos eran increíblemente peligrosos, inteligentes, calculadores e infinitamente _infantiles._

Cuando llegaron al puente de Westminster, Sherlock fue el primero en salir jalando del brazo a John, Khan por su parte volvía a tener una expresión de seriedad y dureza. Sherlock estaba a punto de caminar hacia el otro lado del puente cuando Khan los llamó.

-          Es por debajo, cerca del agua –

John se sentía como un muñeco manejado por un muy enojado y desesperado Sherlock Holmes.

-          Muévete John, mientras más rápido lo ayudemos más rápido se largará de aquí –

Cuando estaban cerca de la orilla, los tres sintieron un fuerte viento pero no era frío era más bien cálido, como si algún tipo de magnetismo natural los arrastrara a entrar al agua, John sintió cómo sus placas de identificación del ejército empezaban a flotar en dirección al Támesis, al ver esto Sherlock tomó de la mano a John, Khan los miró y al ver que la mano derecha de Sherlock estaba ocupada, se despidió con apropiado apretón de manos de John, acercándosele y susurrando algo en su oído rápidamente, antes de que Sherlock lo empujara.

-          Lo que están sintiendo es el mismo campo magnético que el generador de la nave generó hace algunas horas. . . –

Khan, quien había empezado a caminar hacia donde esa energía se hacía  más fuerte se detuvo y dio media vuelta.

-          Ustedes dos son lo suficientemente inteligentes, sé que no me hacen falta compañeros, pero tampoco estaría de más. Su mundo ahora es aún más insignificante de lo que será en un futuro, pueden venir conmigo y presenciar cómo yo lo cambio todo y empiezo una nueva generación, un nuevo destino para diferentes planetas.  –

Sherlock apretó la mano de John y dio un paso hacia adelante, totalmente convencido de dejar el Londres aburrido que conocía desde hace ya tanto tiempo, pero John lo detuvo y sonrió, se miraron fijamente y Sherlock suspiró y regresó al lado de John.

-          Quizá en otra ocasión –

Khan sólo dio media vuelta y pareció desaparecer de un momento a otro, de nuevo una ráfaga de energía llegó a la pareja en la orilla y lo siguiente que sintieron fueron gotas de lluvia cayendo sobre sus cabezas.

-          John, volvamos a Baker Street, tenemos cosas de qué hablar –

John asintió,  los dos dieron media vuelta y tomados de la mano caminaron hacia la entrada del subterráneo.

**Author's Note:**

> Visiten el tumblr de Ana! :D http://oochami.tumblr.com/


End file.
